Starlight
by Feyea
Summary: A girl discovers that her best daydreams, and her worst nightmares are true. She goes on the adventure of a lifetime, unsure of herself, and fearful of the world around her. She must face her greatest fear, and decide what to believe. Will she find what she is searching for?
1. Chapter 1

I saw the strange woman again. She had been at every single one of my concerts, always staring straight at me when I sang. She was wearing a raincoat, with a hood that obscured her face. Whenever I sang, I thought of her, pondering all the possibilities.

Long lost Mother? Not likely, I was exactly like my Mom. _Come on Kate, get real. Your nobody special, she probably just enjoys your voice._ Did I introduce you to my conscience? It is often overwhelming, always putting down my opinion. A lot like my siblings in that way. So why **was** she following me all over the world then.

Didn't she have a job? And she always got a seat on the very front row, with a look of longing on her face. My band Regina was very good, but not enough to send some one into raptures. This night was different though. This night she looked sad.

As soon as the concert was over, I grabbed her hand, pulled her up on stage, and said into the microphone "And as a reward for sitting dutifully on the front row for a month, this lady get's to spend the night with me." The crowd cheered wildly. I smiled, and then walked out the back way, hand in hand with the hooded woman, with the rest of the band following behind.

As soon as we were off the stage, the guitar player, Victoria Melstone, yelled "What was that about? I thought you were spending the night with the band!" "She is!" The woman said, rather forcefully. "Both of you hush! I'm spending the night with this fan, because she has been devoted, okay?" I calmly stated. "Right," said Victoria defiantly.

I made a hasty good bye to the band, and pulled the woman through the throngs of people, to the large tour bus awaiting us. Once inside the bus, I got a tighter hold on the woman's arm, and took her to a curtained booth with a candle in between us.

"Why have you been following me?" I queried curiously. The woman blanched, "You noticed?" She sighed. "Of course you did." "What is your name?" I asked. "You can call me Sylver."

Sylver pulled off her hood. She had hair that was practically glowing, it was so blonde. It flowed all the way down her back. "Nice," I remarked "So I don't get to know your real name?" "Not yet." Sylver said with a gentle smile. "First you have to pass the test." She pulled back her hair to reveal pointed ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tolkien's is Tolkien's

All of my childhood memories flashed back to me in an instant_. A little girl in a dumpy sweatshirt saying "Elves **are** real, I know they're out there somewhere!" The same girl crying in a bathroom stall, then walking out with a fake smile and red eyes. A teacher laughing, and saying "Kate? She can take care of herself."_

_ A slightly older version of the same girl facing off a boy with glasses and a shock of orange hair. "That's stupid coming from you, miss elf!" Another boy laughed and said "So you want to work with Santa?" "Don't call me miss elf, mister glasses!" the girl shouted. "That's enough, Kate!" yelled the teacher. Another trip to the bathroom. A less dumpy version of the same girl, in a room, surrounded by female teachers, skinning her thumb under the table. Three cuts. A bloody knife. _

I had curled up in the fetal position unwittingly, paying no attention to Sylver softly stroking my back, not hearing her soft entreaties. Suddenly I realized what was going on, and took a steady breath, and then let it out in a sob. I uncurled myself, and my fingers found their way to my right thumb. Three silvery scars, barely visible.

"Are you an elf?" I asked. Sylver nodded. "Elves are real?" Another nod. "Middle Earth?" "Yes." "Where were you when I was being teased!" Sylver winced. It was apparently a touchy subject. "Come home with me." Sylver begged. "I can explain it all there." I paused, considering, then scribbled a hasty note to my band, left it on the outside of the booth. Victoria would surely find it there, not to say that she'd be happy about it. I then followed Sylver out the back door, where she proceeded to a faded red Toyota

I hopped in the passenger's seat, Sylver started the engine, and we drove about a half hour to one of the biggest forests I had ever seen. It took about two hours to drive to the center of the forest, I spent the entire time staring out the window. The scenery was amazing.

We stopped at a particularly tall tree. A little, homely looking house was built in it's branches. Sylver pressed a button on the dash, and a rope ladder dropped from a now open hatch. Sylver opened her car door and got out. I followed her. Sylver swiftly climbed the ladder, with me directly behind her.

I reached the top, and gazed around in delight. Covered candles were everywhere. Off in the corner was a piano, on the other side a small table with a vase and two chairs. In the front was a sink accompanied by an ice box and with the backdrop of a huge window. In the back was two bunk beds and a cabinet.

"One of my many homes." Sylver said with a smile. I turned around and around, entranced by the beautiful simplicity of the place, unsure of where to look next. I sat down on one of the chairs that were pulled up at the table. Sylver sat across from me.

"Well Kate, I shall cut to the point. I was sent to find you, because you are one of a group of thirteen who are the only ones who can send my friends and I back to middle earth."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tolkien's work is his, My work is mine.

_Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated, I need all the help I can get. Shout out to LalaithElerinna, thanks for the reviews, I have been taking your advice. :)_

My thoughts whirled inside of my head, pounding to get out. Was this a hoax? I have a concert in an auditorium near a forest, Sylver looked sad, this house is in a tree. It all seems too perfect, suddenly I am one of a group that can send Sylver back. It is all too convenient! There is only one way to find out for sure.

"Why me?"

"You are gifted with elemental power. Tell me, Kate, what was the weather like when you were born?"

"I was born in a Hailstorm."

"A Hailstorm means ice, Kate. You are ice."Sylver finished. My mind was reeling as I remembered once again...

"_Kate is Ice." said my older brother Luke._

"_Why is she always Ice whenever it snows? Can't I be ice for a change?" whined my little sister Zoey._

"_She's Ice because she's so pale, and she's always cold. She's just icy." explained my older sister Anna._

"_I wish I **was** something special." I dreamily said to my other siblings. "I wish I really was Ice."_

"Kate?" Sylver tapped my shoulder. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in."

"No, I believe you." I answered.

Sylver's face brightened. "You do?" she asked hopefully.

"I believe at least seventy five percent of what you're saying."

"Well, there's a bit more. If you bring us back, you will be taken along with us to middle earth. You will have to leave all you love."

Kate pondered.. was it worth it? Giving up all she loved, her band, her family, all that she was good at, so that a group of elves could return home, was it worth it? Then, in an instant of inspiration, she thought of how she would feel, if she was ripped from her home or family. Was her happiness really that important compared to these elves? No.

"I will try my best to take you back home, no matter what the cost to myself. But you're asking a lot, in return I get to do something."

"What?"

I slapped Sylver in the face. "What the heck were you thinking?! Crashing my concert to tell me I have to save your butt?! Sending me into a frenzy by telling me you're an elf?! Have you ever heard of mental overload?! Are you stupid?!"

"You probably won't like the other half of it then."

I slapped Sylver again. "Other half?"

"This isn't quite how I planned this to happen." Sylver said. She was staring pointedly out the window. A shadow stretched over the horizon. Something was trying to get in. "Kate? Have you ever heard of demons?"

I started in suprise. "You can't mean that they're real too, can you?"

"Well, in Middle Earth we call them evil maia, angels that turned bad. The demons of your world are not material, if you accept Eru, or as you call him, Jesus, as your lord, you are safe. The demons from my world are finite, they can harm us."

"What does that mean?" I asked as the shadow got closer.

"Run!" whispered Sylver.

The window pane shattered.


End file.
